Hostages
by BeckerJessLover
Summary: Becker and Jess are on the night shift when the ARC is broken into by people who want to go home through an anomaly, the team must work quick to get Jess back before the people who want the anomaly open kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Hostages - Chapter 1 - Jess' POV

I looked at the clock in the kitchen as I made my early dinner and seen that it was 4:27pm which gave me enough time to eat my dinner, get showered and dress myself and do my hair before Becker showed up to take us both to the ARC for the night shift. I hated working the night shift it was the most boring shift ever as nothing never happened and time just seemed to go so slowly as I worked at my ADD waiting for 6am to come around so I can go home and go to bed, how sad is that? I'm 21 years old and on a Friday night I will be asleep! You can tell I'm single and live on my own.

After rushing to eat my dinner I jumped in the shower and quickly washed my hair and body then jumped back out and went into my room to get dressed, luckily I already had my clothes picked out otherwise it could have taken a while for me to get ready. I quickly died my hair and decided to put a head band in it but kept my fringe free across my forehead, I did my make up in record time and got dressed and as I put my shoes on my buzzer rang out loudly through my apartment "Hello" I said.

"It's me" Becker's voice said.

"OK I'll be right down" I told him and grabbed my bag which had my work stuff and my keys, I took a look around to make sure that I hadn't left anything there and once I was satisfied I left my apartment and went down to the front of the building and where Becker was waiting in his truck "Hey" I said as I jumped in.

"Hi, you sure you got everything?" He asked.

"Positive" I replied.

I looked at the clock in Becker's truck and seen that it was 5:20pm which gave us 40 minutes to get to work during the London rush hour traffic but Becker knew some amazing shortcuts to stay out of the traffic "Have a nice day?" He asked making conversation.

"Yeah it was OK just went to Tesco to do some shopping, what about you?" I questioned.

"Went and seen my sister and my new niece" He replied.

"Oh gosh I totally forgot Emma had her baby... What did she name her?" I asked.

"Ellie" He simply answered.

"That's a nice name, are they both OK?" I asked.

"Yeah they're both doing great, Ellie didn't cry once whilst I was there she was more interested in looking around at her surroundings" I looked at the big smile he had on his face as he spoke about his niece "Oh Ben wants to know when he can see you again, he said he misses his girl" Becker said referring to his nephew.

I had met his sister and nephew once at Becker's birthday and became quite close with Emma and had babysat for Ben a couple times whilst she was pregnant and Becker was at work or whatever "You tell him he was supposed to call me and never did" I said and we both laughed.

Since I met his family at his birthday a couple of years ago he has seemed to open up towards me a bit more and I think that me and Becker have grown a lot closer because of that, speaks to me more and just generally getting along with me more.

We got to the ARC and we said our goodbyes in the lift as I got off at the hub and he went down towards the armoury where he was going to meet with the soldiers and give them their orders for the night, I greeted Sally and took her off her post and bid her good night as she left leaving me with a list of things that needed to be done but K recognised the writing on the list as Lester's, I rolled my eyes as I seen what was on the list.

Take any phone calls/messages and leave on my desk for the morning  
Make sure my diary is cleared until 3pm, cancel anything before that  
Print put incursion chart and put on my desk for the morning  
Answer my E-Mails from between 5pm and 6am (unless from the Minister)  
Make sure Connor hasn't left dangerous things laying around  
Make sure no road works are going on for my morning drive to work tomorrow and if there is give me another route

I sighed and shook my head, I had my own things to do as well! You'd think that I was hired as his slave rather then a field co-ordinator... A field co-ordinator was not his personal slave. I grabbed my laptop and set in Lester's office, if I was going t be answering his phone and E-Mails all evening then I will be sitting in his office I wasn't running backwards and forwards all night. Everything that I was going to do on the ADD I could do from the laptop as they are all in synch with one another.

To be honest I was quite glad I was in his office because 1) it's cosier and 2) I always felt like there was someone standing behind me when I was at the ADD on the night shift because the ARC can be a really creepy place a night as there is nit many people around.

Tonight there's me, Becker, 10 of his men on security around the ARC, 12 on stand by (at home) in case there was an anomaly, 4 medics and 5 scientists and on the night shift everyone just kept to themselves really and stayed in their own labs or areas so I was usually up here alone for most the night... Although Becker does normally come and sit with me for a few hours around 9pm.

As I turned on Lester's laptop and went into his E-Mails and seen there was already 11 unread E-Mails! Well this is defiantly going to take a while.

Dear Mr Lester

After the New Dawn disaster with Philip Burton it seems that you may be in need of a private sector for your public-private partnership and I cam offer you that. My name is Shelley Gerald from Gerald Energy, my company is an energy provider and I currently have a team out in three different continents looking for energy efficient fuel.

What I am offering you is a £2billion to put into your research facility and in return we can use your high tech equipment to help us find more energy efficient fuel. We will always give your research facility our energy to run on.

I understand that you must be getting lots of similar offers but I have already spoken to the Minister any he has said that I am the best candidate so far and I was to contact you with some brief information. Of course I don't want to bore you with a long E-Mail as I know you are a very busy man but if you do wish to discuss this more with me then contact me on 621537432891 and press option 4 where you will be put through to my assistant Sophie, just tell her your name and you will be put straight through to me.

Kind Regards  
Shelley Gerald

I wrote down on Lester's memo pad that she had an interesting proposal and her number so he could contact her if he wanted to but I think that Lester is pushing for it to go back to how the old ARC was with no private help.

The door knocked and opened and Becker came on holding two cups of coffee, he sat on the edge of Lester's desk next to me and handed me one "Lester got you doing all of his dirty work again?" He asked.

"Of course because I'm the only idiot that will do it" I told him and shock my head.

"Tell him no... You have your work to do to" He said.

"I should but... Well he's an old man who struggles" We both laughed.

"Anything interesting in Lester's E-Mails... No sex or tax scandals?" He questioned.

"Nope" I answered.

For the next hour me and Becker just had a snoop through the E-Mails because Becker thought there had to be something interesting but there wasn't and we spoke about Connor and Abby's upcoming nuptials. I was maid of honour and Becker was best man, we were both told by Abby and Connor that we had to dance as did Matt and Emily who were an usher and bridesmaid.

It was awkward as me and Becker had gone to dance classes with Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily but Emily was a pro as it was normal for her time. It felt nice having Becker's arms around me but at the same time it was awkward as we wasn't a couple like Abby and Connor or Matt and Emily.

Well I guess we'll just have to put on the best performance of our lives and pretend that we were a couple as we were dancing, although I would love it if we were a real couple, I have never had feelings for someone like this before.

**I know it's short but I promise the others will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hostages - Chapter 2 - Jess' POV**

Drinking my third cup of coffee in the last two hours I walked back to the ADD and had a look through the CCTV cameras to see what everyone was up to, everything looked normal and everyone looked really bored. I switched to the feed in the armoury and seen Becker walking around checking things off a list he had, I watched as something caught his attention and he stopped abruptly what he was doing and had a look around but I couldn't see anything on the surrounding cameras. He poked his head out of the armoury and came back in after a couple of moments and went back to doing what he was doing. He sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands like there was something bothering him, I grabbed my purse and walked to the vending machine and got both me and Becker something to munch on and walked down there.

When I got the armoury I could tell he was frustrated about something so I just sat next to him and handed him the pack of skittles I got for him, he smiled and thanked me before opening them and eating them and did the same. We both sat there in silence as we ate "You know you really need to stop watching me on the CCTV camera… some people might think that you're becoming obsessed with me" He joked and nudged my leg.

"Actually I have just finished all of Lester's chores and decided to check the cameras and make sure everything was OK and I seen you looking frustrated so I brought something to cheer you up" I explained to him.

He smiled and thanked me again for the skittles as he put the wrapper in the bin beside him. He didn't say anything but I could see that he was arguing with himself on whether or not to tell me what was bothering him "Something doesn't feel right, I don't know why but tonight I'm getting the feeling that it's not just ARC workers here. I've looked through the CCTV myself and I can't find anyone coming in that shouldn't be here but I can't shake the feeling and it's making me uneasy" He said.

I put my hand on his shoulder "Want me to ask the security to take a look around, you know check everywhere?" I questioned.

He shook his head "No I'll probably go for a wonder around soon anyway, being locked up in here for the past two and a half hours probably hasn't done me any good anyway… thanks for the offer though. Look I know this sounds weird but be vigilant tonight OK?" He asked and I just nodded knowing that if Becker had a feeling there was something wrong then there probably was.

Becker walked me back to the ADD and we both had a quick look on the CCTV camera's and when he seen that there wasn't anything suspicious he said he was going to have a look around and walked off, grabbing a couple of the guys to go with him.

I have no idea why Becker is feeling this way but I trust the man with my life so there has got to be something wrong, whether it happens now or later on, something will go wrong and I was going to be ready for it. Looking through the camera's I seen a shadow go into Connor's lab and there is no one who is working tonight that can get access to his lab, I looked on the system and it didn't show anyone swiping their wristband to get in there "Becker can you have a quick look in Connor's lab? I could have sworn I seen something… someone go in there but it's not showing up on my system" I said to Becker through a private comm line as I didn't want to get the other soldiers riled up for no reason, not until Becker's had a look.

Watching the camera I watched as Becker approached Connor's lab and have a look through the window, it came up on the system that Becker had swiped through and he went in. He came out a few moments later and looked straight at the camera before shaking his head and closing the door. Maybe I was just seeing things, after all Becker's 'uneasy feeling' wasn't sitting right with me either.

He came back up to the ADD after having a look around and sat in a chair next to me "You sure you saw something?" He asked.

"I don't know, I thought I did but like I said it didn't show up on here that anyone had swiped in… maybe I imagined it or something, sorry to panic you" I answered.

"It's OK. Look if you do see something then let me know, it might be nothing but it might also be something so make sure you let me know and I'll have a look, don't go having a look around yourself and get hurt OK… that's what I'm here for" He explained and we both laughed before he walked off again.

**Becker's POV**

Since I walked into the ARC tonight I have had this uneasy feeling which is why I went and seen Jess pretty much straight away when we got here in Lester's office, I wanted to make sure that she was OK because I know what she's like. Jess is a very curious person and if she sees something she will go and investigate it and could potentially hurt herself and that's the last thing I want to happen to her.

It's not much of a secret that me and Jess flirt at work and we sometimes touch each other's shoulders or brush our hands off one another just for that little bit of contact between us, I like Jess a lot and I know she like me too but having a relationship being in this job is difficult and it is slightly made easier that Jess works here too and I don't have to lie to her about what I do but I just don't think it's a sensible thing to do right now. Plus Jess is a young beautiful woman who has guys falling at her feet and I'm sure one of them could treat her better then I could, not matter how much it kills me to see her with another man it's just something else that I have had to sacrifice for this job. Of course it's one of the harder sacrifices.

Just as I walked past corridor three I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye "Jess can you look on CCTV on corridor three I think I just saw something?" I said over the comm.

"I've got eyeball on you know and I can't see anyone else, let me just rewind it a few seconds and see" She said and went silent "Yeah I see a shadow but I don't see anybody, maybe you should have a look" she said.

I looked around the corner and started walking down the corridor, I know the CCTV down here has been playing up the last couple days so I knew that I was on my own down here but I had my comm if I needed help from someone for any reason but I would have preferred it if I had an EMD with me.

Walking down the corridor I looked all over and in all of the labs but there wasn't anything in there an no one around "There's no one here Jess, just keep a look out" I told her and she said she would. Ten minutes passed and I went into the armoury where I seen that two of the EMD boxes had been emptied, I looked on the check out seat but no one had taken them and everyone who was supposed to have EMDs already had them booked out, where the hell where they "Jess I've got two missing EMDs" I told her.

"I've looked on the CCTV and the camera doesn't cover them and I've looked on the cameras surrounding the doors but no one has come in or out… Becker maybe you should check the air conditioning system in case all of the shadows we've been seeing are actually people who are hiding from us" She explained.

"Yeah I think you're right, sound the intruder alarm and evacuate everyone out I don't want anyone getting hurt and ask all on duty soldiers to come to my position so we can check the vents.

**Jess' POV**

I sounded the intruder alarm and checked on the CCTV camera's to make sure that everyone was leaving and I couldn't see anyone left in the building so I grabbed my bag and made my way towards my closes exit and was met by two of the soldiers who explained that Becker sent them to escort me out safely without any complications, if only life was that easy. I noticed they were armed with the big heavy duty EMDs that take down T-Rex's, they were going to use these on an intruder…. They'll kill them.

They didn't think that it was safe to take the lift so we had to use the stairs and we made it to the third floor when we heard laughing coming from below us blocking our path so we had no choice but to go up, they used the comms to get through to Becker "They're blocking the stairs going down, we don't know how many there is or what weapons they have, what shall we do?" One of them asked.

"Take Jess to the roof and try and get hold of Matt and explain the situation to him then make sure he knows that Jess is on the roof, give her a hand gun and ammo. Show her how to use it, one of you wait with her until Matt or someone shows up and the other come back down to me and help" He said and we started making our way to the armoury to get the gun and ammo.

Three men blocked us going up and looking down there was another two "Captain they're here and they've trapped us. We have five here and they are all heavily armed, we're on floor four what shall we do?" The other asked.

"I'm on my way… keep Jess safe" He ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hostages - Chapter 3 - Becker's POV**

I rushed to where Jess was supposed to be but when I got there no one was there but there was blood and a lot of it all over the place. I looked around the labs but there was no one at all around "Jess can you hear me?" I asked through comms but I had no answer "Jessica answer me" I demanded but still there was nothing at all. I started to panic and think about all of the possible things that could have happened to her and the two soldiers that were supposed to be protecting her, I heard someone yell out in pain down the stairs so I rushed down there with my hand gun and seen on of the soldiers that was supposed to be protecting her slumped on the stairs covered in blood and stripped of all his body armour and his EMD was missing.

I checked his pulse but he was already dead which wasn't surprising because he had a huge slit across his throat which was clearly from a knife which went from left to right, I closed his eyes for him and picked him up and walked to the medical bay where I laid him on one of the beds and put a sheet over his face so he could have some sort of peace. I stayed there with him for a moment before leaving and closing the door behind me then I began my search for Jess and I wasn't going to let her get hurt by these people, I'd be dammed if that happened.

Walking into the hub I seen that it was eerily quiet so there was someone here "Whoever is here, show yourself" I called out and three men revealed themselves "Where is she? That's all I want" I told them and they laughed at me "I mean it, we have reinforcements on their way right now and let me tell you if one hair on her head is hurt I will rip you apart" I warned them.

"She's our ticket out of here… when she wakes up" One of the men said and smirked, what did he mean when she woke up? What had he done to her? "Look all we want is one of the gateways open" He said "We came through and this isn't our time. We want to go home and she can do that for us, she can help us open a gateway so we can go home" He explained.

"No she can't, she doesn't know how to open an anomaly that's someone else and he isn't here so you can't go anywhere" I told them "She's just a field co-ordinator. She just tells us where to go and what to look out for that's it" I explained "Let me have her back" I said.

"No" He stated and stood there in front of me and all three men raised EMDs at me ready to shot so I got out my hand gun and I didn't hesitate like they did I shot one in the kneecap and one in the shoulder and the other one, the leader stood there watching me "We just want to go home!" He shouted.

"Give me Jess back!" I shouted back.

I heard footsteps behind me and seen someone walking towards me and was about to shoot them but before I could the one that was behind me managed to get in a cheap shot and punched me in the ribs, I fell to the floor and they took turns in kicking me before the leader picked up my hand gun and pointed it at me I managed to roll out of the way as he shot but then the other one held me in place as the leader took aim again and he shot me in the shoulder, I cried out in pain and they walked off.

Jess' POV

They had me sitting on a chair with my hands taped behind my back, my feet taped together and a tape over my mouth so I couldn't call for help, I heard 2 shots and it went silent then a few moments later two more and on the last one I heard someone scream out in pain and it sounded like Becker, please tell me they haven't shot Becker! One of the men that was 'guarding' me so I didn't escape laughed obviously knowing that the painful scream wasn't one of the men he came with.

He came over to me and was inches away from my face "Looks like your rescuer is finished with, what a shame" He said sarcastically.

I cried knowing that he was right and Becker was either dead or seriously injured and we didn't get a chance to call Matt or anyone before they took me to tell theme what was going on, no one was coming so save us we were stuck here with these people and I didn't even know what they wanted from me! I had been sitting here for at least half an hour and no one had told me what they wanted.

Four men came into the room I had been locked in and they started talking quietly between them and I couldn't make out anything they were saying but I did see them indicate to me, one came over to me and took the tape off my mouth and I managed to take in a big long breath "Do you know how to open a gateway?" The one I had learned was the leader asked.

"No I don't. I'm a field co-ordinator, I just tell them where the anomalies are and what's going on by the anomalies… the person who does know how to open a anomaly isn't here. Why do you want one open?" I asked.

"Because we want to go home. You see we're not from this time we came through one of the gateways one day and we ended up here, then it closed behind us and we've been stuck here ever since, it's been three years and we just want to go home" He explained to me.

"Look I can help you get home, if you give me a phone I can call Connor… he can open an anomaly for you and you can home but there really us no need to do all of this, if all you wanted to do was go home then all you had to do was come and ask us" I explained.

"No I'm not letting you go! I don't know what you will do, I'll tell you what you give me this Connor's number and I will call him and tell him what I want" He explained to me. I gave him Connor's number and he put it on loud speaker so I could hear the conversation.

"Hello?" Connor asked sleepily as he answered.

"Don't speak just listen. I need you to come to work and open up an anomaly otherwise your friend Jessica will die! You have thirty minutes to get here" He said and hung up the phone.

No ever mentioned that I was going to be murdered!

Becker's POV

I dragged myself up from the floor and stumbled to the medical bay where I fell to the floor and had to drag myself over to all of the medical supplies cupboard and once there I threw open the door and looked inside and found all of the stuff I was looking for. The bullet was still in my shoulder and I had to get it out so I could clean and bandage the wound and it was going to hurt so I grabbed another bandage and bit hard on it as I pulled out the bullet with the tweezers I had grabbed then the second it was out I put the cleaner in the wound to clean it and the pain was unbearable. I made some sort of grunting noise as the cleaner stung like a bitch!

After bandaging myself up I went over to my locked and grabbed my phone out and called Matt "Hello?" He said as he answered.

"Matt! Thank God you answered! There are these people that have taken over the ARC, they've taken Jess, shot me in the shoulder and I have found one dead soldier and I can't find anyone else in the building. You need to call everyone and get everyone here now!" I told him.

"OK I'm on my way" He said and we hung up.

I stayed in my position until I had enough energy to get up and when I did I moved to the front entrance of the ARC but stayed hidden all the way so no one could catch me and I seen Matt's car and opened the door. Matt, Connor, Abby and Emily came in and we made our way back to the medical bay where I had told them was safe and no one had gone in there and I explained to them what had happened.

"What we need to go is make our way to the…" Matt was cut off when the door opened and two men were stood there with EMDs.

"Which one is Connor?" One asked.

"Me" Connor answered.

The two men came over to him and grabbed him "You will open a gateway for us!" He said and they started dragging Connor away, we tried to get him back but they pointed the EMDs at us and I knew they would shoot, they took Connor.

Abby was about to go after them but I managed to pull her back and I stood in front of the door to stop her leaving and I explained what had happened to them what had happened and everything I knew "We will get Jess and Connor back I promise but we need to take them down first OK" I said and Abby nodded.

"OK first we need to get ourselves some weapons so we can fight back and then we round them up in one room and take them out" Matt suggested and we all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hostages - Chapter 4 - Jess' POV**

They knew that I was scared of dying and they played on it by telling me that time was running out and they decided that they were going to move me form where they were holding me so they freed my legs and hands then put a blindfold over my face, they had found some handcuffs from somewhere and put them on me and walked me somewhere but I wasn't sure where they took me or how they were getting into any of the labs without a wristband.

I was sat down on a chair where they did my feet up again and I heard them say that it would be harder for Becker to find me if we kept moving around… so he was still alive? Thank God for that part of me thought he was dead. If he was still alive then he defiantly was going to come and save me and I was going to be OK like I always was when Becker came to the rescue.

As they spoke amongst themselves I tried to listen in to find out their plan but I couldn't quite hear what they were saying all I could get was little words here and there and I tried to make sense of them but I couldn't. I heard someone walking towards me then they took the blindfold off my eyes and I looked up at the person standing before me and seen the leader of the group staring at me "Where's this friend of yours Connor? I thought he could open a gateway for us?" He asked irritated.

"I don't know where he is" I told him and he turned away in anger and grabbed the phone out of his pocket.

"Listen to me Connor you have got ten minutes to come and meet me in the area with all the computers otherwise I will shoot and kill her" He said and hung up the phone "No we should be getting what we want" He said.

If I die I am going to kill Connor! I do not care what plan he is cooking up with everyone but he better come and just open a damn anomaly for them so they can leave, let me go and everything will go back to normal. One of the other men came over to me and put the blindfold back over my eyes "You better hope your friend shows up or I'm pulling the trigger" He said and I heard myself whimper, he laughed at me and I heard him walking away from me.

There was a grunting noise then I heard footsteps coming towards me and when the blindfold was taken off I seen Matt standing in front of me and my guard on the floor, Matt freed me and I sighed in relief and hugged him "You OK? What did they do? Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No I'm OK just scared" I said and I stood up, Matt started leading me away outside the room we were in and we ended up in the medical bay where Abby, Emily, Connor and Becker were all sitting there waiting for me "What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"When Connor got his phone call we traced it and found you so Matt came and busted you out" Becker said "I would have come and got you myself but… well I'm in a lot of pain right now" He said and it was then that I noticed all the blood on his topless body with his shoulder bandaged and I was going to go over to him but I still had the handcuffs on "They will be ARC issue, I've got the keys in my pocket" He got them out and threw them to Matt who undone them for me.

We were about to make our way out when the door opened and three of the five men came in looking angry, one grabbed my arm and pulled me in front of him as Matt held up a gun to him knowing he wouldn't shoot if I was in the way. He had his arm around my neck hard making it difficult for me to breath "I'm taking her with me… Whichever one of you is Connor has got three hours to open an anomaly in lab four otherwise I'll kill her" To show he wasn't messing he pulled a gun out and put it to my head.

He moved his arm up slightly so I took this chance for me to move so Matt could shoot him and bit his arm, he let go and I moved away from him but as I turned to face him he raised his hand and punched me hard across my face, so hard that my head flew to the side and I hit some cabinets behind me and fell down to the floor.

Abby and Emily came over to me and dragged me away and I heard a couple of shots but I didn't know who fired them or what was going on until Matt told us that we had to go. Abby and Emily helped me stand up and moved we all started to move towards the door to leave the building all together but the door was being blocked so we went straight up the stairs and kept going until we hit the fourth floor and went into an office and made sure all of the blinds were closed and the door was locked so no one could see us or get in.

I found myself over the other side of the room with Becker and he had his good arm around me and asked me if I was OK and when I told him I had a headache he grabbed some bandages he had in his pocket and said he was going to put them on but I told him I would be fine "Honestly I'll be OK" I told him and we smiled at each other.

There was someone walking around outside the door and they tried opening the door but because it was locked it wasn't opening, we all heard the unmistakeable sound of a gun cocking, they were going to shoot it through the windows at so we all took our brace positions and Becker leaned over me and the shooting began.

When it all went quiet someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Becker and I had hold of his hand but they were stronger and pulled me away, I tried to get away but he punched me again in the face "Jess move!" Becker shouted and I did then there was a shot fired.

The man that punched me was down on the floor with a bullet hold in his head, I breathed heavily and ran over to Becker and hugged him. It was only then I noticed the others and seen that they were OK none of the shots fired through the glass hit anyone which was a good sign but we knew anyone in the building was going to have heard the shots so we decided that we were going to have to move away from the area so we can get free of this place, Connor said he had called for assistance but no one had showed up yet, assholes!

**Becker's POV**

I held Jess' hand as we walked up more stairs and we went straight for the roof as there were many places for us to hide and we could block the door so no one could get out there with us and once on the roof I took Jess for cover as the others sorted the door out and I took her to hide with me behind a big box on the roof where all of the electrics are and once we were hiding behind there she leaned her head on my good shoulder and I had my arm around her "Are you sure you're OK?" I asked her, she had a lot of blood on her face and I was worried.

"Yeah I'll be fine" She told me.

"Jess you can be not fine you know, you don't have to put on this brave face for me… I know you remember" I told her.

"OK I'm not fine, I'm scared they are going to come back and they are going to kill me, my head is banging like someone is playing the drums in there and I feel sick which I know isn't a good sign with a head injury" She said and I could see tears beginning to fall from her eyes so I hugged her again.

"I'm not going to let them hurt anymore you I swear" I told her and she nodded. The others came over to us and Abby took her off to have a look at her head wound and Matt said he wanted to have a look at me, he pulled my bandage off and looked at the wound and pulled a nasty face "Thanks Matt you're making me feel better already" I told him and he laughed.

"Sorry mate but it looks disgusting" He stated.

We all went silent when we heard gunshots from inside the building "Calvary's arrived" I said.

There was banging on the door leading to the roof "Captain Becker sir, it's me Rawlings" A voice said on the other side of the door.

I went over to the door and seen Rawlings standing there in front of me with my men behind me and I breathed a sigh of relief and the roof was soon filled with soldiers and medics to check everyone over and once they patched me up I went over to Jess and seen she was getting stitches on her head where her head had been hit against the cabinet in the medical bay.

I told them about the dead guy in the medical bay and they said they had him already and all of the other men that were doing the nightshift and were killed and hurt, it was just us that were left to round up. I can't believe that everyone had died apart from us guys it was such a shame all the guys that were working last night were good guys who didn't deserve to die "Rawlings, make sure the fallen ones are taken care of" I told him and he nodded before walking off to the others.

Jess came over to me and she stood in front of me in silence for a couple of minutes but then obviously decided what to say but she did something I didn't ever expect her to do, she got up on her tip toes and she placed her lips on mine and kissed me gently "Becker life's too short… I love you" She told me and kissed me again.

"I love you too" I whispered to her and we started making out for everyone to see but I didn't care.

**That's the end! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
